Pacaran Sungguhan?
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Seungcheol dan Jeonghan itu cuma pacaran pura-pura, tapi rasanya mereka malah seperti pacaran sungguhan. Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba bingung sementara Jeonghan yang sudah antisipasi. Seungcheol x Jeonghan (Seunghan/Jeongcheol). Yaoi. Cerita unyuw-unyuw.


Seungcheol dan Jeonghan itu cuma pacaran pura-pura. Kalau bukan karena Ibunya yang terus-terusan menerror dirinya, Seungcheol tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini. Maksudnya, sampai ia harus cari seseorang untuk diajak pura-pura pacaran dengannya. Eh, untungnya ada yang mau. Oke, jadi begini awal mulanya Seungcheol mengajak si Jeonghan untuk pacaran pura-pura dengannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Pacaran Sungguhan?**

 **Seungcheol x Jeonghan**

 **Fluff, romance.**

 **Oneshot**

 **Warning: TYPOS, YAOI, Bahasa agak tidak sesuai eyd. Alur ngebut :v**

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol mendengus sebentar, ia baru saja dikirimi pesan oleh sang Ibu agar segera cari pacar. Seungcheol itu memang terkenal suka gonta-ganti, dan nasib buruk memang saat Ibunya itu tahu tabiat sang anak. Wanita itu tak segan-segan memarahi dan memberi wejangan pada puteranya agar cepat cari pacar sungguhan. Yang bukannya pacar seminggu atau bahkan cuman tiga hari.

Ia galau, sumpah. Jadi agar sedikit meringankan galaunya, laki-laki itu membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada pintu loker. Lalu menengok kesamping dimana seorang laki-laki lain tengah berdiri tepat disampingnya, terlihat sibuk menata barang-barang di lokernya sendiri.

"Jeonghan.." panggilnya sambil menepuk lengan laki-laki bernama Jeonghan itu.

Jeonghan menoleh, agak kaget sebenarnya. Dan itu membuatnya tak sengaja mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. Mengenai wajah Seungcheol pula.

"Oh, maaf. Kau membuatku kaget" jawabnya sambil memutar bola mata "kau kenapa? Wajahmu lecek begitu"

"Aku galau. Galaaaaau sekali"

"Galau kenapa? Bukannya kemarin kau baru jadian dengan si Jinhwan ya?" tanyanya. Oh iya, mereka itu dekat karena pernah satu kelas waktu SMA. Kebetulan mereka juga kuliah di Universitas yang sama.

Seungcheol mendelik "Ih, kata siapa? Jinhwan itu pacarnya Hanbin"

"Oh. Makanya jangan suka gonta-ganti pacar" cibir Jeonghan tapi dia sibuk dengan isi lokernya.

Masih dengan badan menempel di pintu loker, Seungcheol melipat tangannya di dada "Han, minta tolong dong"

"Apa?' Jeonghan melirik.

"Jadi pacarku mau?"

Jeonghan **_krik-krik_** sebentar. Lalu setelahnya diam.

Seungcheol cemberut lalu menggoyangkan lengan laki-laki cantik itu "Bagaimana? Mau ya?"

Jeonghan mengerutkan alisnya "Jadi sekarang kau sedang menembakku begitu?"

"Sumpah, aku sedang posisi sulit sekarang. Aku diterror Ibuku, dan itu sungguh menyebalkan. Makanya aku minta tolong padamu untuk jadi pacarku. Pacar pura-pura maksudnya" jelas Seungcheol sambil pasang wajah melas yang sebenarnya tidak ada melas-melasnya sama sekali.

Laki-laki cantik itu mengulum bibir "Oke, aku mau"

"Sudah? Sesingkat itu saja?"

"Duh, kau itu maunya apa sih? Tidak jadi deh-"

"Eh. Eh. Tidak -eh, jangan maksudku. Oke kita pacaran sekarang" lalu setelahnya, Seungcheol menutup loker milik Jeonghan dan merangkul bahu laki-laki itu.

"Serius cuman begini saja?"

"Bukannya orang pacaran itu memang begini ya?" jawabnya lalu mulai melangkah, lengkap dengan badan yang makin menempel. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan berbeda-beda dari mahasiswa lain. Seungcheol sih cuek saja, Jeonghan nya yang kaku.

Tangan Seungcheol yang semula berada di bahu itu kini turun ke pinggang milik Jeonghan "Berterimakasihlah padaku, berkat aku kau langsung jadi anak **_hits_** "

Dengan wajah datar dan hati yang agak dongkol, Jeonghan menjawab " ** _Hits_** pantatmu. Kau sombong sekali lagi, langsung ku putuskan kau saat ini juga" ancamnya.

"Eyy. Kita belum ada satu jam jadian dan kau sudah memutuskanku? Tega sekali kau"

"Terserah, Cheol. Terserah.."

Sudah, begitu saja sebenarnya **_flashback_** nya.

.

.

.

.

"Sendirian? Mana Seungcheol Hyung?" tanya Jihoon tiba-tiba duduk didepannya. Jihoon ini sepupunya Seungcheol, dan orang ini kepo sekali tentang hubungan mereka. Heran dengan Seungcheol yang tumben sekali bisa awet pacaran hingga empat bulan lamanya dan bingung dengan Jeonghan yang mau-mau saja sama Seungcheol yang notabene playboy akut itu.

"Ada kelas pagi. Aku tadi tidak berangkat dengannya" jawab Jeonghan sementara Jihoon mengangguk seadanya.

" ** _Hellow hellow hellow~_** "

"Seungkwan, ini masih pagi. Jangan kumat" dengus Jihoon.

Seungkwan yang merupakan adik tingkat mereka hanya memutar bola matanya, "Jihoon Hyung, ayo kumpul paduan suara"

Jihoon tidak terima "Eh, aku kan sudah keluar grub paduan suara"

"Ck. Sudah ayo ikut, grub sedang kekurangan orang. Jeonghan Hyung mau ikut?"

Jeonghan menggeleng "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak enak badan" jawabnya. Ia juga baru sadar kalau suaranya jadi serak dan tenggorokannya panas parah.

"Yasudah aku duluan ya, Hyung. Jihoon Hyung, jangan lelet!" Seungkwan memekik lalu menarik lengan laki-laki mungil itu. Jihoon pasrah-pasrah saja, namun sebelum itu dia sempat melambaikan tangan pada Jeonghan.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol tidak bertemu Jeonghan selama dua hari. Dia sempat bertanya pada Jihoon dan sepupunya itu malah mencibirnya seperti ini: _'Masa iya kau pacarnya tidak tahu. Jeonghan Hyung sedang sakit,_ _ **stupid**_ _'_.

Ia sudah akan menjenguk pacarnya kalau saja ia tidak ada **_deadline_** dan jam tambahan oleh dosen tua menyebalkan -menurut Seungcheol. Jadilah hari ini ia baru bisa menjenguk Jeonghan. Ia juga membawa sekotak kimbab buatan Ibunya. Oh, Ibunya juga sempat panik tidak jelas waktu Seungcheol mau pamit untuk menjenguk Jeonghan yang sedang sakit.

"Bibi, Jeonghan didalam tidak?" tanya Seungcheol sopan pada Ibu Jeonghan yang sedang berkebun didepan rumah.

Ibu Jeonghan tersenyum lalu mengangguk "Ada didalam. Masuk saja, Seungcheol-ah"

Seungcheol akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah Jeonghan. Ia baru mau masuk ke kamar pacarnya kalau matanya tidak menangkap seseorang yang tengkurap di ruang Tv dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Yoon Jeonghan yang tengah demam.

"Hey, kau masih sakit. Kenapa tengkurap di lantai?" laki-laki itu berdecak dan memukul pantat Jeonghan agak keras. Jeonghan mengaduh tapi kemudian matanya melebar melihat Seungcheol ada dirumahnya.

"Oh. Kau datang?"

"Ya. Kau sakit, kenapa tidak bilang aku, **_eh_**? Mana aku tahunya dari Jihoon"

Jeonghan terkekeh "Kau sibuk, sih"

"Alasan saja. Kau sudah makan? Ini, aku bawa kimbab loo~"

Tangan hangat Jeonghan mulai membuka kotak bekal berisikan kimbab buatan Ibu Seungcheol dan ia makan dengan terlampaui pelan. Seungcheol sampai gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Makanmu pelan sekali. Kimbabnya tidak enak ya?" tanya Seungcheol merebut kotak makannya lalu mengambil satu kimbab.

Jeonghan menggeleng "Aku sedang sariawan,"

Wajah Seungcheol mendadak datar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jeonghan dengan alis menukik "Kau sariawan, habis dicium siapa?"

"Dicium kau. Empat hari yang lalu" jawab Jeonghan tak kalah datar. "Kenapa? Mau cium lagi?" godanya, tangannya bahkan sudah berada di tengkuk Seungcheol dan menarik kepala laki-laki itu mendekat padanya. Seungcheol tertawa lalu menarik pipi Jeonghan

Seungcheol diam sejenak lalu menggaruk pipinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir selama mereka pura-pura pacaran, mereka malah seperti terjebak **_friendzone_**. Mereka biasa saja berpelukan, bahkan berciuman sekalipun. Mereka seperti lupa dengan status _'pura-pura'_ , mungkin karena terlalu menghayati peran. Atau alasan lain?

"Ini efek demam. Aku biasa sariawan kalau sedang demam" Jeonghan menyahut setelah beberapa detik dilanda diam.

"Aku sebenarnya mau bicara ini sejak lama" wajah Seungcheol berubah serius. Jeonghan menghentikan acara makannya karena dia memang sudah kenyang.

"Bicara saja"

"Kita tidak pernah buat batasan atau apapun itu selama kita jadi pacar pura-pura. Kurasa kita malah jadi seperti pacaran sungguhan. Aku cuma bingung -eh, bukan bingung sih tapi bagaimana ya. Kalau seandainya kita saling suka sungguhan bagaimana?"

Jeonghan terkekeh, ia berguling-guling dengan tubuh terbalut selimut tebal. Setelah itu ia duduk dan memandang balik Seungcheol dengan serius "Kau itu masuk tipeku, lo-" ucapnya dengan kekehan. Seungcheol membatu "-kalau seandainya kita saling suka sungguhan, aku sih tidak apa-apa. Itu kalau aku lo ya"

Mendadak, hati Seungcheol terasa lega. Entah karena apa, ia juga masih bingung. Mungkin karena sebenarnya ia juga mulai suka pada laki-laki cantik ini, tapi dasarnya saja Seungcheol itu memang tidak peka. Ia lantas memeluk Jeonghan erat dan menggumam _'aku juga'_ di telinga laki-laki cantik itu.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
